


Screen Test

by anguisbasileus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, F/F, Football Quarterback Lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Head Cheerleader Clarke, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anguisbasileus/pseuds/anguisbasileus
Summary: Clarke Griffin, Washington High School's head cheerleader, has been crushing on the highly acclaimed Warriors football quarterback since her freshman year: Lexa Woods. After years of continuous flirting, the two finally spend a night together, which is forever changed by an Art semester exam project. Clarke will endlessly thank two individuals for unintentionally creating an evening that effects the course of her whole relationship with Lexa: her Art teacher, Mr. Wallace, and leader of the twentieth century Pop Art movement, Andy Warhol.





	1. You Really Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first fic I've ever written and published so feel free to send your opinions. I've had the idea for this story for sometime and decided to finally give it a go. I've taken inspiration from my favorite decade, the 60's, and plan to add pop culture references as the story line progresses. I hope you enjoy the fic and what is to come!

Blue irises held onto the pooling depths of sea green eyes, sighing aloud into the quiet space of the bedroom. The outside world, bustling with the sounds of continued life, had been easily forgotten as the scene that lay in front of her demanded all attention. Marked seconds digitally passed on the screen, as a straightforward gaze was given by the passive faced brunette.

Lexa.

A blissful sigh once again left parted lips. Eyes clouded in a stupor, Clarke’s view began to roam over the features that adorned the high school quarterback. Long tresses cascaded downward immaculately and the top of a green/white football jersey could barely be seen on the film.

Nearly three minutes had passed since the recording had begun, and somehow in those few minutes Clarke had been completely enamored by the short video session. Which was definitely saying something, considering she had spent four hours of her personal time invested in an Andy Warhol documentary.

But, that’s what had gotten her here in the first place, right? Well, in terms of technicalities, her semester exam for Art class was the initial reason behind the current production. As the ending of the first half of the year drew near, Mr. Wallace had given each of his students free reign in manipulating their own type of artistry.

Clarke was grateful for being given “unlimited capabilities”, as Wallace had called it, with the assignment; for, as the past six weeks had exemplified, her performance within the class had slowly been declining. Grades were still the same, there was no way she could let them slip away from her current A+ average, due to her own self-determination of landing a spot at Columbia University.

Yet, her enthusiasm in art contributions was the real aspect that was heading toward failure. Junior year had been packed with continuous chaos, an understatement at best, as the overabundance of AP classes, cheerleading practices, student council activities, and academic organizations had left Clarke reeling.

On top of that all, the George Washington High School varsity football team had made it to the state playoffs, which she was more than happy about; as, the football games continued on, the cheer squad continued on. Not to mention all the fun that resulted from the Washington Warrior Corps, ( _man, can that band play_ ), and the over excitement of the conjoined student section and Washington Warrior fans.

Football, naturally, was the most favorited sport throughout the city( _we do live in America, after all_ ). But, over the past two years, favoritism in the high school football team had gone to a whole new level( _if that’s even possible_ ). Yet, it was completely possible; all because of a certain football quarterback.

Lexa.

Lexa Woods was the highly acclaimed football quarterback for Washington High School( _and a damn good one, too_ ). Starting her freshman year on the varsity football team, Lexa had gained the eyes and ears of just about everyone around; which was completely justful, as, aside from cheerleading( _clearly_ ) and art, she had also invested herself in the same activities as Clarke.

2:45, 2:46, 2:47…

And here they both were, the high school football quarterback and the head cheerleader shooting a screentest for Clarke’s art semester exam. After spending all of her previous weekend finishing up homework, organizing upcoming academic activities, and rescheduling dates for cheer practice alongside her coach, the blonde had cozied up in her bed and watched the Andy Warhol documentary. ( _He’s not pretentious, just misunderstood_ ). Fascinated by the simplicity of Warhol’s screen tests, she had decided that video recordings would be a perfect direction for the project.

///

“Yeah, because we all know how well pottery had gone,” Raven had proceeded to cackle, alongside Octavia, after Clarke had filled them in, during the week, on the various project assignments she had been given for semester exams.

“Hey, don’t be an ass,” Clarke lightly laughed while slightly slapping Raven across the shoulder, in return the girl inched several steps back, holding her arm, while faking offense.

“So, you’re going to have people sit down in front of a camera for several minutes and let them do whatever they want? Just stare right into the camera? Wiggle their eyebrows a little?” Octavia, who was genuinely interested, looked to Clarke as they each made their way toward English Lit.

However, Raven took the last questions as her cue to add in a snide comment, “Wiggle their eyebrows a little, shake their booties a little, maybe do the YMCA”. Which was then followed by a huff from Clarke, a shove by Octavia, and further cackling.

“Oh, c’mon Clarke! You know I’m just messing around! It’s a cool idea, a real great idea! I mean, if this guy got famous off of it there’s gotta be something good about it”, Raven tried to muster as much sincerity in her face as she could, while looking at Clarke whose lips had formed into a pout.

“Well, you know the Kardashians…”, Octavia’s sentence was quickly shortened as the head cheerleader stomped her way toward the nearby classroom, leaving the two girls in a fit of laughter.

“It’s an interesting idea, Princess! It really is!” Clarke huffed in annoyance once more after hearing Octavia’s background remark, yet was promptly cut off as she turned the corner, entering the next hall, and collided with a body.

Instead of landing on top of her ass, strong arms grabbed ahold of her waist and held her from falling to the ground. As she was about to open her mouth to tell the person to watch where they were going, her eyes looked up and brought into view the one and only…

Lexa Woods.

“Clarke”. The k sound was made prominent as the quarterback stated her name aloud. A quick smirk formed upon Lexa’s face, all the while forming into a wide grin, as she stared down at the suddenly flustered blonde; yet, the state of nervousness quickly dissolved into an air of confidence, which was a common occurrence for Clarke when in Lexa’s presence( _you’re good, you’re good_ ).

“Lexa”, Clarke’s demeanor had transitioned from previously annoyed to calmly buoyant upon seeing the tall brunette, whose hands continued to hold purchase upon her waist. They slowly moved downward, feeling the curves that formed Clarke’s hips, until releasing and gaining hold of the straps of Lexa’s backpack, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to almost knock you over”.

Soft laughter and brilliant orbs filled Clarke’s senses, along with the realization that Lexa had taken her time holding her waist( _did she really_ ), and a full smile immediately adorned across her face. As she was about to reply, a push came from behind her, sending Clarke back into Lexa’s arms and the sound of snickering to penetrate the air ( _Raven_ ).

“Didn’t mean to interrupt you guys’ eye fucking, but Octavia and I would like to be in class on time,” Raven and Octavia each grinned brightly in front of a, yet again, annoyed Clarke and a slightly blushing Lexa.

“Of course, Mr. Kane’s analogies pertaining to Western literature are truly insightful,” Clarke couldn’t help but quirk a smile at Lexa, pointing her with a look.

“It’s true!” Lexa beamed, followed by more soft laughter( _she’s such a goof. Love her laugh, her smile_ ). “The Grapes of Wrath is a one-of-a-kind novel,” smirking once more.

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia each laughed before hearing the voice of Mr. Kane, “Bell’s about to ring, girls. Everyone inside,” causing Raven to hurriedly rush into the classroom.

“C’mon, O, gotta get my seat!”

“They’re all assigned seats, you crazed loon,” which was only proceeded furthermore by Raven’s cackling, as they each took to their desks.

Clarke followed suit after looking over her shoulder at Lexa, “Thanks for saving me twice, Commander”. Sending the quarterback a wink, the blonde continued as her two best friends did and took her assigned seating; which, was grouped together with Lincoln Forrester: running back for the Washington Warriors.

Anya Forrester, Lincoln’s sister and one of Lexa’s closest friends, gave the brunette a knowing look, alongside her own smirk; as, the grinning girl walked over to the grouped desks they both shared, shyly rubbing the back of her neck. “Commander…,”

“Shut up, Anya” Anya began quietly laughing as Mr. Kane started upon his lecture, which was directed toward the inclusion of biblical allusions throughout the works of John Steinbeck, causing Lexa to continue smiling like an idiot.

Throughout the period, lecture commenced alongside class discussions, as students continued to voice their insights on the day’s main topic. Clarke and Lexa continued to be the two dominant voices within the classroom, as they had been since the beginning of the year, which would also include far-too-long glances and non stop smiling.

“Will they fuck already,” Raven dramatically voiced, as Octavia shook her head, agreeing that, after several months of having practically the same schedules - both with academics and otherwise - Clarke and Lexa relentlessly seemed to circle one another.

“Since Abby and Jake are going out of town this weekend, Clarke is going to ask Lexa if she wants to hang out at her house after the pep rally,” the whisper Octavia provided was certainly juxtaposed to the accidental exclamation Raven made.

“Really!”, Lexa was in the middle of discussing references found within East of Eden, when she was cut off by Raven’s declaration. The class was filled with laughter once Mr. Kane, who had overheard Octavia’s comment, asked Raven to please save her “loudly powered questions about Ms. Griffin’s affairs for later.” Which Raven undoubtedly did after sinking down into her chair and shooting Clarke a silent apology, thus leading the remainder of the period to talks of Steinbeck.

///

Once the bell had rung, signaling that there was ten minutes to get to fourth period, students began to pile out of Mr. Kane’s English Lit class. After receiving knowing looks from Raven and Octavia, Clarke took her time placing all of her materials into her backpack.

“Guess I’ll see you at the pep rally. Don’t get into any trouble, Commander,” Lexa gave Anya a light push at her statement, before quickly looking to Clarke.

Feeling Lexa’s eyes upon her back, Clarke moved as she “accidently” dropped her pen off the table, causing her to bend over and give a full show of her ass( _who could blame a girl for trying_ ).

“Drop your pen?” Upon turning around, Clarke found herself, yet again, in close proximity with Lexa. A usual smirk was plastered across her face, and Clarke couldn’t help but feel butterflies in her stomach( _no matter how hard I try, that smirk always gets me_ ).

Rolling her eyes, knowing all too well that Lexa was aware of her intentions, a small laugh was released as Clarke made that one move that always turned the quarterback into a puddle( _look down, hold it for a second, then look right back up at her_ ).

Sure enough, after dropping her eyes downward, thick lashes looked back upward at Lexa. As Clarke provided her with a quirked smile, a blush shaded prominent cheekbones and Lexa’s hand began rubbing the back of her neck( _my favorite look_ ).

“Pens can fall by accident, you know,”

“Of course, they can, Clarke. I just couldn't help but notice that yours seem to ‘accidently’ fall all the time,” Laughter filled throughout the classroom, yet came to an end as Clarke arched her eyebrow and offered her own remark.

“Really? That’s very observational of you, Lexa. Didn’t know you had a knack for watching me,”

Lexa looked like a deer caught in headlights, which would’ve had Clarke laughing( _i’ve teased her enough_ ), yet Mr. Kane interjected saying that the two girls should hurry onward to fourth period.

“I have practice over in the cheer room, you walk me over?” Nodding quickly, Lexa carried Clarke’s cheer bag as they each made their way out of the classroom and toward the other side of the school. As soon as Lexa was out in the hallway, numerous guys apart of the football team gave greeting to the brunette, exchanging handshakes and roaring out incoherent pieces of dialogue( _boys_ ).

Clarke came to the sudden conclusion that, although Lexa was friends with all of these people, the quarterback couldn’t catch a break from the constant swarm that continuously engulfed her. Yet, Clarke hoped that during the brevity of their walk she could bring mention to what they had started a little over a week ago( _and hopefully finish, too_ ).

///

After efficiently closing off another student council meeting, Clarke, who had the wonderful pleasure of being within Mrs. Forrester’s classroom for over an hour with the aggravating individuals that formed the student council body, managed to be thrown into the uproar of disagreeing forces and heightening commotion.

Ontari Trudeau, the enacting student council secretary, had entered a heated discussion with John Murphy, student council parliamentarian, upon the ideas for the upcoming celebration of Washington High School’s first ever Homecoming event; which was to occur in a month’s time, causing every person apart of the student council committee to become impatient and infuriated by the whole affair( _they should’ve given us more time to plan this! Doesn’t just happen in a couple days!_ )

Bickering continued throughout the meeting, as Ontari and Murphy battled out their perspectives on the type of visualizations that should be provided during the event; Nathan Miller and Maya Vie each refuted the idea that Homecoming should take place within the school building, stating that such a special occasion should not be degraded; Monty Green and Jasper Jordan offered their assistance in managing renovated designs for the chosen venue, yet were declined by each member.

And, on top of it all, Clarke became increasingly angered by Finn Collins’ accusations of “popularity” ultimately determining, not only the nominated individuals, but the Homecoming winners( _fucking jackass_ ). “Each club and organization will be offering their own nominations for Homecoming King and Queen! After that, students from every grade will be able to vote who wins the titles! How is that not fair, Finn!”

“It’s not fair because little miss princess will be the one to win Homecoming Queen! Not to mention that Washington High School’s favorite quarterback will sweep the win for Homecoming King!”

Lexa had remained in a state of passiveness throughout the meeting, a setting that would generate over her features as soon as the grouped discussion had begun. A stoned appearance had presided upon her face once Finn began yelling at Clarke, causing sea green eyes to shoot daggers at the floppy haired boy.

“Collins,”

Clarke witnessed a visible shake in Finn’s body as he maintained eye contact with the brunette, acknowledging that he had overstepped a silent boundary and that it would be in his best interest to not further cross Lexa’s path( _serves him right_ ).

“Yes, Lexa,” An unsteady voice had surprisingly sounded its way out into the tense room. All of its occupants quietly sat waiting for Lexa to speak once more. It was truly riveting witnessing Lexa possess such power within a room full of people, and demonstrating how a single word could force all bodies to give her their undivided attention( _it’s so hot how she can do that_ ).

Instantly, Clarke began to feel a pool of wetness as Lexa proclaimed, “Clarke is the vice president of this organization and you will respect her as you respect me. An hour’s time has been wasted by every single one of you, and no progress has been made in establishing concrete ideas for the event. Clarke was the one to propose the first Homecoming celebration, which was agreed upon by all members in this room and a ruling majority of our high school’s students; and, she is the only person to provide any indication on how the nomination and voting process will occur. You believe you can do better? Then how is it that no one has offered any type of structure,”

All eyes remained on Lexa as a stillness penetrated throughout the room, as no one dared to challenge her words.

“I have had enough of everyone’s bickering and your accusations, Collins. I adjourn this meeting till further notice,” and with those final words, Lexa rose from her seating position, leaving in an instant.

( _Holy fuck_ )

Clarke quickly collected her things as she followed Lexa out of the Government class, leaving the rest of the members in a state of dumbfoundedness and silence. Reaching the double doors leading to the student parking lot, Clarke paced adamantly trying to catch up with Lexa’s long strides.

“Lexa, wait up!” The football quarterback immediately stopped in her tracks, turning to face the blonde as her stone faced facade began to disappear to the gentle looks she always saved for Clarke.

Huffing her way toward Lexa, Clarke was meet by a small smile as the brunette fetched the keys to car, watching as evened out breath was restored to the girl in front of her.

“I’m sorry about Collins. He can be such an asshole sometimes,” smoldering her jaw, Lexa’s eyes retreated to the ground as she thought of the bellowing idiot from only minutes ago. Clarke could only chuckle at Lexa’s words, knowing in the back of her mind that Lexa’s protective side was only ever displayed for her.

“He needs to unleash at least one outburst per day,” As Lexa shook her head, a small laugh was given by Clarke, causing Lexa to fully withdraw from thinking about Finn.

“What’s so funny?” Offering a smile, Lexa looked upon Clarke’s face and focused on the blue irises that were brilliantly radiating with a sparkle.

“Nothing. Thank you for standing up for me,”

Shyly, Lexa grinned onward at the blonde, “It was no problem. Besides, no one talks to my girl like that,”

( _My girl?!_ )

“Your girl?” There was no hiding the happiness Clarke felt at being referred to as Lexa’s girl.

“In the future, I plan on it,” The pair stood there looking upon each other's faces with thoughts of what could be.

Clarke had thought about it many times before, what life would be like with Lexa by her side. Although they were still in high school, Clarke knew that the prospect of a future relationship -a future in general- with Lexa would be one of comfort, safety, and adoration( _and how could anyone not want that_ ).

Lexa had been one of the first people to welcome Clarke to Washington High School upon transferring schools, she had been born and raised in Rochester, New York; so, making the move to the nation’s capital was a transition that had Clarke feeling slightly nervous.

Yet, Clarke’s first day had surprisingly been good as she meet Raven and Octavia; and, the trio quickly became the best of friends. Although, nothing could compare to meeting the highly acclaimed Lexa Woods, who had swept Clarke off of her feet in a heartbeat.

Ever since her freshman year, Clarke had considered asking Lexa out on a date, yet extracurricular activities and her own fear of being rejected had caused that idea to be continuously postponed; and, now here they were, in their busiest year of high school and still no date.

“I know how long your mom’s shifts are over at the hospital, you need a ride?” Clarke had been drawn out of her daze in an instant, resurfacing back to reality where Lexa stood with her signature smirk in place.

“Yeah, that’d be really cool. If it's cool with you, though,”

“It's cool,”

“Cool,” Clarke inwardly slapped herself at her unimpressive word choice( _definitely not cool_ ). Lexa’s laughter filled the air, causing Clarke to send her an impromptu eye roll and a slight push on the shoulder( _she's going to be the death of me_ ).

“You know, it's not very nice to be making fun of me, especially if you want me to be your girl,”

Lexa’s face became composed in a second, looking toward the ground, “You’re right, you’re right. It was very uncool of me-”

Clarke’s eyes widened in disbelief at Lexa’s ongoing banter, she routed herself over to the passenger side of the vehicle while cutting Lexa off, “Just take me home, smartass,”

“Yes, dear,” Chuckling to herself, Lexa hopped into the car, ignited the engine, and drove the two out of the parking lot; the ride was filled with constant exchanges of teasing remarks and witty conversation all while driving toward Clarke’s house.

///

Coldness prevailed throughout every inch of the wintertime air, as low temperatures dominated the seasonal climate of Washington D.C. Although a chill existed within the area, there was not an ounce of snow in sight, rather the sky above was clear as breezes of wind gusted about during the evening. Winter had already begun, yet snow was not to be expected until the following week; however, Clarke and Lexa sat within the parked vehicle enjoying the warmth that was emitting from the vents of the automobile.

Affront stood the Griffin household, an assortment of chalk sticks and toy combat swords laid askew in front of Clarke’s car, which had unfortunately broken down early in the morning, ( _damn radiator_ ), and was going to be fixed later on by Raven.

Clarke assumed that her little brother, Aden, had spent time outside with her father before her arrival, as she knew well that he would never play outdoors without someone supervising him. ( _So much for alone time with Lexa_ ).

Although she loved her family very much, Clarke was against the idea of having Lexa over with her father and Aden both inside the house, ( _especially with Dad being home_ ), mainly due to the vulgar thoughts that kept on emerging in her head. ( _And boy would that be awkward…_ ).

Or, perhaps, it wouldn’t be?

There was a slight attraction to the idea: being caught while with Lexa. But, what exactly did that entitle? “Being with Lexa”. ( _There’s lots of ways I could be with Lexa. We could go up to my room, study for our upcoming exams, talk… we can talk_ ). That wasn’t the case though, at least not of late.

Ever since Washington High’s last football game, which had qualified the Warriors for state playoffs, Clarke had found Lexa so irresistibly, tantalisingly ( _hot_ ). And it wasn’t that Clarke hadn’t viewed Lexa that way before, but the performance she had displayed throughout each quarter of the game, the pure resilience administered after every reeling setback, the constant domineering stature exhibited amongst a field of loosening boys; boys that sheared with fear at the presence of Lexa Woods. Well that was…

( _Hot_ ).

And there was no doubt about it.

So, yes, there are many ways of being with Lexa; ways that Clarke had thought about every since freshman year: moments that contained languid kisses, softening touches, private dates, playful banter, endearing silence. Silence that represented the comfort and ease that existed between their two entities, that vocalized a representation of their togetherness.

But, that was the future. And Clarke was deeply interested in what could happen right here-right now.

And she was horny. ( _Very horny_ ). Without a doubt.

So, how did she want to be with Lexa right now? ( _I want Lexa the way she is when she’s out on the field, when she’s in front of the incompetent individuals that make up the student council body, when she’s discussing clearly thought out positions against Kane’s literature lectures, when she’s giving orders to just about any person at Washington High… self-assured, assertive, and domineering_ ).

( _I want Lexa to be as commanding over me as she is with everyone else_ ).

Now she was really turned on, and her head kept fighting over whether or not inviting Lexa up to her room, with her father and brother being home, was a good idea. ( _Fuck it_ ).

“You want to join me inside? We can go up to my room and hang out for a bit. My dad and my little brother are home but we can just go straight up to my room. My dad’s not like my mom, he won’t pester as much,” A chuckle left plump lips, as Clarke’s eyes darted toward Lexa’s mouth, noticing a small freckle that adorned the top upper half.

Lexa’s gaze casted over upon Clarke’s face, before, momentarily, looking outward at the swaying trees as if deep in thought, “I’d love to, Clarke. But, I should probably go home and start on my homework. I’ve got a lot of stuff to do before Friday,” Looking back, Lexa sent a light smile at Clarke, “Maybe some other time, sometime soon,”

Clarke provided her own smile before reaching over to Lexa’s thigh, giving it a small squeeze, which caused Lexa to release a hitched breath and look downward at the pressed area. Clarke viewed as Lexa’s eyes grew wide, keeping contact with the held palm upon her leg. Leaning in close, Clarke’s voice lowered an octave, becoming huskier than usual, “Is that a promise, Commander?”

Sea green eyes no longer focused on the hold of a, now, slightly shaking thigh, rather began to drift to the sight of Clarke’s lips; which possessed a mischievous smirk, and, to make matters worse, Clarke’s arched eyebrow and pointed look caused a sudden tightening to begin within Lexa’s leather pants.

“Yeah, of course, I promise,” After Lexa practically stammered an answer out, Clarke pressed a kiss to the very edge of opened lips and gathered herself out of the parked vehicle. Before closing the car door, Clarke smugly looked upon Lexa’s dazed face while saying her goodbyes, “Thanks for the ride, Lex. I’ll see you around,”

Walking up to the front door, Clarke briefly casted her view back toward the shocked brunette, sending a wink over her shoulder, and entered the house. Recovering from her stupor, Lexa smiled brilliantly to herself, shooting a fist pump into the air, and drove off a couple streets down to her own home over on the other side of the suburbs.

As soon as she was in the comfort of her own home, Lexa placed aside her backpack in order to take care of more pressing matters.

///

After suppressing the crowd of football players away from Lexa, Clarke continued onward with the quarterback toward the cheer room, halting as the pair came close to the double doors of the cheer squad’s designated practice facility.

“Crazy how the state playoff game is next week. It’s only been a couple months into the school year and we’re already in the final brackets,”

Fiddling with the ends of her backpack straps, Lexa leaned against the painted hallway walls, nodding in agreement at Clarke’s statements, “Yeah, the first game of three. Playoffs were never in my mind, you know. The plan was just to take every game at a time and now we’re here. I can’t really believe it either,”

“The first of three? You sound really confident about that, and stop being so modest. The past two years of state championship wins say much differently,” Fluttering her eyelashes, Clarke directed a pointed look toward Lexa, ( _I know how much she loves those_ ), and breathed out a haughty laugh.

Lexa could only flash her signature smirk, clearly amused by Clarke’s mannerisms, “Okay, there’s obviously preparation that goes into each game. But, I’m always surprised by the outcome. You never know what can happen out on the battlefield, Clarke,”

“Are you seriously comparing high school football to a battlefield? This comes from the person who rages nonstop discussions on the psychological analysis’ of Sigmund Freud,”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke”

“Yet, you pick at me at any given chance,” Before Lexa could refute, a roaring voice came from across the opened hallway, thus breaking the playful banter that was just beginning.

“Hey, Lexa! Pep rally is in less than an hour! We’re gonna stop by real quick and get something to eat! You in?”

( _Bellamy Blake_ ).

Bellamy Blake was Octavia’s older brother and, alongside Lincoln and Anya, one of Lexa’s best friends. Serving as the football team’s second running back, Bellamy had grown up with Lexa since the two were in diapers, which Clarke had come to learn after numerous conversations with Octavia about Lexa; so, it really was no surprise that they were close, especially considering they had each lived and breathed football together since a young age.

Clarke had minimal contact with Bellamy, which should have been a shocker seeing that Octavia was one of her best friends, yet the older Blake had always focused on football and his friends; so, in a way, it made sense that there had been few interactions between them. From what Clarke had seen of Bellamy, he appeared thunderous and blatantly arrogant, yet both Lexa and Octavia had stated previously that it was all a front and that he was actually a really great guy.

( _If Lexa likes him he can’t be all that bad_ ).

“Yeah, just give me one sec, Bellamy,”

“Meet us over at the truck, Lexa,” Clarke saw Lincoln approach Bellamy and smiled as the bulky man waved at her in greeting, which she happily returned.

Lexa chuckled as the two playfully made their way down the hallway out toward the student parking lot, smiling to herself at Lincoln’s natural kindness. “I better go before Bellamy takes off without me. He’s not really one for being patient,”

Clarke nodded her understanding and silently cursed Bellamy Blake for cutting off her time with Lexa, ( _it’s alright, Clarke, I’ll see her at the pep rally. And, hopefully, after too_ ). “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about last week,”

At this, Lexa’s cheeks slightly reddened as she recalled what had occurred between herself and Clarke in the car, and what she had immediately done once arriving home. Shyly casting her eyes at the floor, Lexa responded, “What about it?”

Biting her lip, Clarke brought the tips of her fingers over to the edge of Lexa’s chin, bringing her face up to look at her directly, “I was thinking that maybe we could continue what we started after the pep rally. My parents are going to be out of town all weekend at a business convention and my little brother is staying over with his friend, so I’ll have the house all to myself,”

Lexa felt her cock twitch at the sexual implications Clarke was giving her, causing her to nervously release the straps of her backpack and place her hands inside the pockets of her pants. After quickly composing herself, Lexa regained her usual smirk, “Yeah, that sounds good. I’ll see you at the pep rally then,”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later, Lex,” Clarke gave Lexa a small kiss on the cheek then proceeded into the cheer room, her face unabashedly grinning at the day’s turn of events.

Lexa watched Clarke leave until the double doors closed, and quickly sprinted out to where Bellamy and Lincoln were waiting. She couldn’t help but think about tonight and what lay ahead with Clarke Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so bad, huh? Hopefully y'all enjoyed what I've written so far and, just a reminder, don't be afraid to comment your opinions. Just an addition, I'm planning on naming every chapter after a song from the 60's so, if anyone is curious, "You Really Got Me" is a classic from The Kinks.  
> Till next time, Anguis Basileus.


	2. The Crystal Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for the story line to have a more cohesive structure, plot elements will be written in chronological order; thank you to the people that brought this to my attention! Here's an update of an update, enjoy.

“Griffin? You’re really gonna spend your time with Griffin, tonight?” Bellamy looked upon Lexa’s face incredulously, as pieces of his hamburger could be seen around the corners of his mouth; after leaving school during fourth period, Lexa, Bellamy, and Lincoln had gotten a bite to eat over at Johnny Rocket’s, after the older Blake insisted that meat and french fries were a must.

 

Seated in one of the diner booths, Lincoln spotted the traces of food that stuck to Bellamy’s face and shook his head in distaste, “I love you, Bell. You’re like my brother, man. But, please, learn how to use a napkin,” Lexa comfortably snickered, yet came to a stop as soon as Bellamy angrily grabbed a napkin, wiped it across his face, and furiously threw it back onto the table, “There, are you fucking happy,”

 

“Hey,” Eyes widening, Lexa fixed the bottles of ketchup and mustard that had fallen down, “I didn’t think it was a big deal, alright. We’re just going to hang out after the pep rally,” Before Lexa could finish her sentence, Bellamy was already shaking his head in disagreement, “That’s what you say right now, but you give it a couple weeks and blam!”, shooting his hands into the air dramatically, Bellamy continued, “You’re all in love and shit,”

 

Lincoln, who had been cleaning the remnants of condiments that had oozed off onto the table, huffed at Bellamy’s expressions, “You’re just worked up cause no one has sucked your dick this year,” Grabbing the leftover packets of salt and pepper, Bellamy began to throw each of the small items across the table at Lincoln’s face, resulting in an uncalled for war between the two friends; and, leading to many customers viewing the scene with judgemental eyes.

 

Caught in the middle of a seasoning onslaught, Lexa hissed out for Bellamy and Lincoln to stop immediately, which they quickly did after seeing the stone cold features that had replaced her usual appearance, “You two are acting like little kids, especially you, Bellamy. What’s wrong with me getting to know Clarke?”

 

“Two years! Two years she’s been at our school and in those two years you had a crush on her? All this time? And, I, your best friend- Shut up, Lincoln! I am her best friend!” Making faces throughout Bellamy’s raged discussion, Lincoln had placed his hands up in surrender, “I didn’t say anything-”

 

“Well, you didn’t need to say anything cause I saw it all in your face! I’m your best friend, Lex. And, you never told me that you have a huge crush on Griffin! We’re bros, man! You and me, and you never told me that! Left out in the dark by you, that’s what I was! Does the bro code not have any sanctity anymore? Is it not bros before hoes?”

 

Lexa swiftly interjected at Bellamy’s last statement, “Clarke is not a hoe!” Shaking his head in agreement, Lincoln provided Bellamy with a pointed look as he crossed his arms, “Clarke is not a hoe,”

 

“I’m not fucking talking to you, Lincoln! Will you fucking-”

 

“No, you fucking listen. You and Lexa grew up together, I get that. But, we’re all best friends here so you got to chill out. You’re talking about bro code when just a couple weeks ago you ditched us over at the bowling alley for Gina Martin. Lexa and I had to take a bus back over to the other side of town, cause you were our ride,” Bellamy’s lips pursed at the realization that everything Lincoln was saying was true, instantly becoming irritated at the fact that this conversation would only end in his own defeat.

 

“You’re only upset cause Gina doesn’t want to be in a relationship, and she started being distant when you brought it up. That sucks, man, I know it does. But, you can’t take it out on us and you can’t get mad at Lexa for finally trying to be with Clarke. We both know how long it’s been since she got any, so we should actually be happy for-”

 

Slapping Lincoln across the shoulder, Lexa glared at him with widened eyes, “It has not been long-” Releasing a burp, Bellamy fiddled with the edge of the food casket, looking downward at the table, “Pretty long time, every since Costia Green,” Lexa removed her eyes from Lincoln and casted a look at Bellamy, “Oh, don’t you start,”

 

Lightly chuckling, Lincoln leaned back into the booth, watching as Lexa closed her eyes and brought her fingertips over to the temples of her head, “Well, I think I made my point across. Bellamy, you going to keep acting like an asshole?” The older Blake huffed out in response, rolling his eyes briskly, “Fine, I’ll drop it. For now, though. Doesn’t mean I like the idea of this, but I’ll be quiet if it makes you happy, Lex,”

 

Lexa nodded her head, approving of Bellamy’s answer, before releasing a sigh into the open air, “Thanks, Bell. Now, let’s get the fuck out of here. I have whiplash from all the change in events,”

 

“You guys kissed and made up, how sweet. Well, there was no kiss so, we need a quick kiss for this to be adequate,” “No’s” and “what the fuck’s” were given by the two friends, as they made their way out of the booth and toward the front door. “Emilia showed me that picture of you guys, when you were little. She said that you had been fighting nonstop over a box of Play Doh, and that she told you that you needed to kiss and make-up with Lexa,”

 

Pointing at Bellamy, Lincoln began to playfully throw soft punches at his shoulder, as Lexa lead them to the truck, “And, that you went up and told Lexa that if you didn’t kiss and make-up, you guys wouldn’t be friends anymore. You got so scared, Lex, you went up and started pressing kisses all over this asshole’s face,” Roaring with laughter, Lincoln was quickly greeted with a solid punch to the arm and a “fuck you”, causing another war to commence between the two boys; as punches were thrown back and forth, Lexa ran her fingers through her hair,

“I can’t believe my best friends are guys,”

 

///

 

Thunderous noise emitted throughout the boisterous gymnasium, as sound bounded against each of the built green/white walls; thus, causing the overbearing commotion to centralize and stay within the heated facility unit. All students from each of the four grade levels had been compacted into the sporting quarter, filling rows of bleachers with over energized masses that held an assortment of items: signs with printed writing, drawn images, and inserted photographs, portable air horns, foam fingers, and spirit sticks.

 

Faculty members were stationed across walkways on each of the first and second floors, as they monitored all of the sectioned grade levels, in order to ensure that no “delinquent activity” would ensue; as stated by Washington High School’s principal: Thelonious Jaha. Visitors, such as parents and family members, were designated a certain area on the first floor; which, is where Jake and Abby Griffin currently sat, watching as the overabundance of prideful Warriors fans continuously erupted in volume.

 

Several rows in front of them stood a chanting woman holding an enlarged piece of cardboard that seemed to be in the shape of a human head. Frustrated by the ear bursting racket radiating throughout the room and the unseen performance by the cheerleaders, Abby was greatly irritated upon arrival, yet was even more so now that a woman with an enormous sign was blocking her view.

 

“Can you believe the nerve of this woman? Standing right in front of us with a big sign like that! Blocking our view, Jake! We can’t even see! What if Clarke comes out and we can’t see her? I’ll tell that woman to move right out of the way, that’s what I’ll do! I’m not moving, no ma’am,”

 

Jake, who happily sat watching the grand excitement unfold before him, lightly chuckled at his wife’s testamentary attitude, “Sweetheart, I know the noise is monstrous right now and you’re still concerned that we’re going to be late for my business convention, but please don’t worry. We promised Clarke that we would come to one of her school pep rallies and I’ll be darned if we let anything ruin this experience. Try to relax and think about how great it’s going to be to finally see our daughter cheer. Nearly two and a half years, and this moment is barely happening. Says something about us, doesn’t it?”

 

Pointing Abby with a look, Jake smiled as his wife huffed and nodded in agreement, “You’re right, you’re right. It’s been long overdue and I know this is important to her. Can you at least express some worry though? I feel like I’m the only one worried about your business convention, and can you please go down and tell that lady to settle down with her cardboard waving. I’m going to lose my mind if she doesn’t stop”

 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Placing a quick kiss on Abby’s forehead, Jake removed himself from the seating and calmly walked downward toward the joyful woman.

 

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Once in front of the woman, Jake noticed that she was somewhere around her mid-thirties and had a lovely shade of sea green eyes; the woman was also joined by a slightly older lady who possessed high cheekbones and dirty blonde hair.

 

“My wife and I are sitting a few seats back, and your poster here-” Looking at the now lowered image, Jake was cut off by the sight that was in front him: a blown-up image of Lexa Woods’ face, who was smiling brilliantly and had the exact colored eyes as the picture’s holder.

 

A light laugh found its way into the air, as Jake grinned at the cardboard cutout, “Wow. That’s a pretty cool poster you got there. Or, just strictly an image? Either way, that’s very cool,”

 

Beaming brightly, the woman provided a thank you before continuing, “I own my own print shop downtown and told my daughter that I would make a great big cardboard cutout of her face to wave around at all her football events. That was two years ago, can you I believe it! Sometimes I can’t,”

 

Hand gestures were dramatically exercised by the woman, as if Jake was an old friend, “Yet, here we are, junior year and my baby is leading the team into the state playoffs. If she was here right now she would be so modest about it, saying how it’s a group effort and what not. And, of course it is but there’s no doubt my baby is the one with the magic touch,”

 

A sudden realization hit Jake as the woman finished talking, “Lexa Woods? Your daughter is Lexa Woods? My daughter, Clarke, talks about her all of the time! She talks about how she wants to talk to her, talks about how sometimes she does talk to her. She can get real shy around someone that she likes,” Chuckling to himself, Jake watched as the woman’s eyes went wide and laughed as she squealed with excitement.

 

“Are you Clarke Griffin’s father? Oh, Lexa talks about Clarke all of the time, too! I knew that she must’ve liked her, with all the talking and everything, but I never pushed because my baby’s not one for ‘feelings’,” Air quotations and a mocking face was made by the woman, which quickly followed with shared laughter between the two parents.

 

“I’m Jake, Jake Griffin, it’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Woods,”

 

“Oh, none of that, Jake. Please, call me Emilia,”

 

As the two shook hands, music began to loudly play out of the various speakers stationed on the gymnasium floor, followed by the voice of Monty Green, “Good evening, everyone! And, welcome to one of Washington High School’s seasonal pep rallies where we will be honoring Coach McCarthy and the wielding Warriors, as they embark to the state playoffs next week!”

 

“I’ll see you after the pep rally? We could get the girls to take some pictures together, be embarrassing parents?” Emilia laughed before shaking her head and agreeing with a prompt “yes”, before Jake proceed back upward to where a flabbergasted Abby stayed seating.

 

“Did you have a jolly ole’ time? What the hell was that Jake?”

 

“That’s Lexa’s mother, Emilia. I was surprised, myself, seeing she looks so young and all. Do you think Clarke knows about that? Not that that’s a bad thing or anything, I just can’t help-”

 

A slap was given directly at Jake’s leg, causing him to fake offense and Abby to look at him incredulously, “What the hell is wrong with you?”, hissing lowly she continued, “You were supposed to tell her to keep the sign down, which you didn’t do cause look! She’s right back at it! And, why in hell are you blabbering on about her age and how ‘young’ she looks! Jesus, Jake! And, who in the world is Lexa!”

 

Before Jake could respond, a stream of cheerleaders emerged from one of the double doors over on the other side of the room, and were being lead by a beaming Clarke; it appeared that Monty Green had already announced the junior varsity squad and currently the varsity cheerleaders were entering the gymnasium.

 

Their previous conversation had quickly been forgotten, as Jake and Abby focused on the radiating person that was their daughter; a gentle smile began to adorn across Abby’s face as she witnessed her only daughter fitted in her cheerleading uniform.

 

“Now everyone give a warm welcome to the Warriors Varsity Football team!”

 

Yelling like no other filled the room, as Emilia Woods skyrocketed into the air, waving the enlarged cardboard cutout of Lexa’s face as her only child made way into the boasting sports complex; Lincoln and Bellamy each stood by Lexa’s side as the three guided the rest of the football team toward the seating that had been set up in the middle of the gym.

 

Once seated down, Monty took hold of the microphone once more, “This week, student council is providing gift baskets to the most notorious individuals who have taken part in allowing the varsity football team to reign supreme! So, without further ado, the first two gift baskets go to varsity running back, Bellamy Blake, and head drum major, Raven Reyes!”

 

Cheers ignited all throughout, causing Bellamy to rise from his seat arrogantly, a smirk dashing across his face as he stuck his chin upward; swiftly moving toward Monty with posture that demonstrated a superior, egocentric attitude. Abby could only shake her head as she watched the scene from the bleachers, disapproving of his patronizing appearance.

 

Yet, Abby smiled once more when Raven came into view, who was pacing haphazardly and had begun shooting finger guns at a laughing Clarke, “Oh, Raven looks so cute in her drum major uniform! You see her, Jake, and she’s shooting finger guns at Clarke again,” Laughing, Jake nodded in agreement to his wife, “Always shooting the finger guns. That kid is something else, I tell you,”

 

“All of them are. Where is Octavia? That last one is bound to be here some-, Oh! There she is, Jake, over by that young girl,” Octavia and Anya each sat together on the other side of the room, laughing as Raven finished off her antics with one final finger gunshot directed at Bellamy’s chest; the older Blake gave his own chuckle before wrapping his arm over Raven’s shoulders, as the two playfully dramatized their stature while walking toward Monty.

 

Grabbing their gift baskets, Bellamy and Raven posed together while Maya Vie took pictures, presumably for the school’s website, that had the two striking both serious and silly poses; moreover, Abby watched as Bellamy gave a quick kiss to Raven’s forehead, causing the gymnasium to erupt in loud noise and a shade of red to sweep across the young girl’s face, “He likes her?”

 

“Of course, he does. Raven has lovely qualities, it’s not much of a surprise,” Shaking her head, Abby retorted back quickly, “Raven could do far better, Jake. Just look at the way that boy carries himself,”

 

“Sweetheart, you talk as if Clarke was the one being kissed by him,”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing that it wasn’t her. And, besides, Raven is practically our daughter, if you think about it. She spends more time at our house than she does at her own. I think I have some right at looking at her that way,” Jake reached for Abby’s hand and, once in his, brought it to his lips, giving it a simple kiss, “Yes, sweetheart, you’re totally right,”

 

Pleased with Jake’s answer, Abby settled further back into her seat as the two teenagers moved to their designated spots; thus, Monty continued on with the next pair of honorary students, “The next two gift baskets go to the largely viewed, co-leaders of the varsity football team and varsity cheerleading squad. Everyone, please make some noise for our lead running back, Lincoln Forrester, and one of the two co-captains for varsity cheerleading, Ontari Trudeau!”

 

Placing her pom-poms down on the floor, Ontari effortlessly walked to where Monty stood by the football players, yet, before she joined Lincoln, she looked directly toward a smiling Lexa, giving her a wink of the eye and an air kiss. Jake watched as Lexa’s face transitioned from her previous grin to one of shock, and casted his view towards his daughter, who now stood rod-straight while clenching her jaw, “Oh, no,”

 

Abby, who had remained unfazed by the occurrence, sent a questioning look toward her husband, “What?” Pointing toward Lexa, Jake whispered to his wife, “You see that girl? That’s Lexa Woods, the girl Clarke is always talking about. Well, I guess that other cheerleader, Ontari, likes her too. Which I think isn’t too good, considering how much Clarke talks about Lexa,” Pointing now at Ontari, Jake briskly moved his finger, now directing at Clarke, “And, I think I’m right seeing that our daughter looks less than pleased,”

 

Absolutely confused, Abby noticed the thin line of Clarke’s lips and the furrow that laid between her brows, as she stared fiercely at the girl named Ontari, “Clarke likes someone?” Jake, in turn, gifted his own look of surprise, scanning the features of his wife’s face, “Yes, she talks about Lexa all of the time,”

 

Shaking her head, Abby casted her eyes back toward Jake, “She’s never told me about her,” Jake noticed the slight drop in his wife’s face and lightly squeezed the hand he still held, “We’ve all been so busy, sweetheart, but you especially. Clarke knows this and she probably didn’t want to be a bother,”

 

“She’s my daughter, Jake. I should know about things like this,”

 

“I know, sweetheart. But, you know about it now,”

 

Once more gazing at Clarke, Abby viewed as her daughter’s facial expressions changed from being upset to downright angry as Ontari took hold of the microphone, while Lincoln moved to sit back down in his chair, “I’ll take it from here, Monty,” Not wanting to disagree and face the wrath of Ontari Trudeau, Monty nodded rapidly while avoiding the sinister stare being given to him, and quickly took a seat next to a similarly struck Jasper Jordan.

 

“Good evening, everyone! I’m Ontari Trudeau, secretary for the student council body and co-captain of Washington High School’s Varsity Cheerleading squad,” Bravado uproared at Ontari’s introduction, as a majority of the school’s students and faculty expressed their excitement at the appearance of the cheerleader; for, most people were unaware of Ontari’s true nature, which she had continuously used to her advantage throughout the years, thus they had viewed her as being a studious, caring, selfless individual. 

 

That perspective had stuck, as she poured herself into all of the AP courses, academic organizations, student council activities, and sports -cheerleading and soccer- that she could uphold; maintaining a similar stature as Lexa, Clarke, and Raven. Furthermore, she was the type of person who craved everything that she didn’t already have, tangible items that were greatly desired by the masses, and she had decided since early on in the school year that she would get the one person that everyone wanted: Lexa Woods.

 

So, here she was, dazzling her wide, cheeky smile, as the swarm of people within the gymnasium cheered her on; all for, simply, cementing herself in front of their viewing eyes, “I would like to personally thank everyone for all the love and support they have provided to the students of Washington High, especially during our football season, for, without all of you, we couldn’t have made it to the state playoffs,” Cries vibrated across each of the walls, all providing agreement toward Ontari’s statement,

 

“I want to give a personal shoutout to all my girls over there,” Pointing toward the standing group of varsity cheerleaders who, for the most part, smiled brightly, Ontari proceeded onward, “and I’d like to present the fifth gift basket to our head cheerleader: Clarke Griffin,”

 

///

 

An abundance of cheers ignited as Ontari announced Clarke’s name, masses of people within the gymnasium stood to their feet, as Clarke placed down her pom-poms and walked toward the co-cheer captain; while inching closer to Ontari, Clarke noticed her parents over in the bleachers, as Jake and Abby joined the rest of the room in loudly yelling and jumping from toe-to-toe. 

 

Seeing her parents in the crowd brought a smile to Clarke’s previously stiffened lips, ( _ can’t believe they actually came _ ), yet was short lived as soon as her eyes made contact with Ontari’s; who currently had a shit eating grin covering the sides of her face, ( _ oh, right. For a moment, I forgot about this fucking bitch. She called my name separately on purpose, I bet. She probably wants everyone to see her close up with Lexa, holding her bicep, that fucking bitch _ ).

 

Secretly, a rivalry had started between Clarke and Ontari several years previous, as Clarke had developed a crush on Lexa, so did Ontari. It had been tremendously frustrating for Clarke, especially considering that Ontari would take any given chance to be irritatingly difficult and upsettingly unpleasant, ( _ but that’s exactly what she wanted _ ).

 

Initially, Ontari had acted rudely toward Clarke out of pure jealousy, as she wasn’t in the slightest bit fooled by Lexa’s occasional wandering eyes and flirtatious banter; yet, over the last two years, Ontari’s directed hatred had turned into quite the hobby, at least Clarke was unquestionably sure of that accusation being true.

 

So, as Clarke quickly became affront a delighted Ontari, she caught sight of Lexa’s eyes on her, as she was given a sympathetic look; quietly huffing a breath into the air, Clarke took grasp of the gift basket and roughly hooked her arm around Ontari’s waist, as Maya Vie jumped from her seat to take pictures of the two.

 

Whispering so that only they could hear, Clarke spoke with as much venom as she could muster, “I know what you’re doing, you fucking bitch. And, you better fucking cut your shit. You’re not going to win,” Grinding her teeth into a smile, Clarke and Ontari each posed while Maya took shots of the two, unknowingly aware of the tension that was greatly culminating before her.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not doing anything at all. And, I am going to win,” As the last photo was taken, Clarke turned instantly on her heels to look Ontari dead in the eye, “How are you going to win if you’re not doing anything,” Angrily voicing her words, Clarke could only stand and watch as Ontari moved to grab hold of the microphone before saying, “Well, if I win then I’ll admit that I’m doing something,”

 

( _ If we weren’t in a public place, I swear _ ).

 

“Everyone give one final applause for Clarke Griffin!” Completely infuriated, Clarke sent Ontari one last death stare before returning to her spot next to the remaining varsity cheerleaders. Thunderous noise erupted around her, yet Clarke continued to focus on her pom-poms, as she picked them up from the floor, turned in her place, and stayed standing. ( _ I just want this thing to be over _ ).

 

“And, last, but certainly not least, the remaining gift basket goes to the player who has been a leading force for our Washington Warriors. Starting Varsity Football her freshman year, and bringing home state championships the last two seasons, the student council body would like to honor an individual who clearly requires no introductions. Everyone, join me in welcoming up here our prestigious quarterback, the one and only: Lexa Woods!”

 

Clarke watched as Bellamy and Lincoln crazily began hitting Lexa’s shoulders in a playful manner, as the modest brunette contained a widening grin while shyly keeping her face down, ( _ fuck, Ontari may be a piece of shit but I’ve gotta thank her for causing that sight _ ). All parties within the gymnasium sparked the loudest noise yet, as masses of people waved their posters and foam fingers, while others began blowing air horns and waving spirit sticks.

 

On cue, Raven directed the band to begin playing ‘Hey Baby’, causing the entire room to be filled with conjoined singing and Lexa’s face to heavily blush a shade of red; although Ontari’s actions had gotten on her nerves, Clarke couldn’t help but quirk a smile at Lexa’s expressions. ( _ Screw Ontari. This is our state playoffs pep rally and I should be able to enjoy it _ ). Turning to face the rest of the cheer squad, Clarke loudly announced, “Let’s do the regular routine, girls!”, causing brilliant smiles to fill around her.

 

Fixing her ponytail, Clarke was met by the sight of Octavia and Anya, who had been sitting on the opposite side of the room, providing her gentle grins; Anya gifted Clarke with a toast of her water bottle and a nod, prompting a mutual understanding between the two, and they each began to sing the usual lyrics as music bounced off of the wall.

 

“Hey, hey baby! I wanna know if you’ll be my girl!”

 

As Lexa stood next to Ontari taking pictures, she briefly peered over her shoulder to look at Clarke. Their eyes meeting, Clarke viewed as plump lips formed into a smirk and began to move in silent language. Clarke read the movements of Lexa’s mouth and donned a smirk of her own: “My girl”.

 

///

 

After the gymnasium had erupted in music and Lexa had received her gift basket, the varsity cheer squad had performed a new routine for the enjoyment of attendants, students from every grade level participated in attempting to win the high school spirit stick, which was won by the junior class, ( _ of course _ ); and, the Warrior Corps performed one of the songs that had been composed in preparation for their Winter Jubilee, which Raven had been talking about non stop for the last two months.

 

Concluding the pep rally, Lexa, Bellamy, and Lincoln were called up to make “speeches” in riling everyone up for the first state playoff game; the two boys made their way toward Monty Green, who had taken back his position from Ontari, while playfully pushing each other back and forth. Lexa casually walked behind the pair, laughing as she witnessed her two best friends, yet Clarke promptly rolled her eyes as she watched the three approach Monty. ( _ Boys _ ).

 

Carelessly grabbing hold of the microphone, Bellamy lightly tapped on the object, “Testing, one, two, three. We’re good? Yeah, we’re good. Hello, everyone!” Clarke lightly chuckled as she saw Octavia face palm herself in embarrassment, while Anya clearly was trying in a failing attempt to not lose her composure, covering her mouth with her hands to stop laughing. “We’re gonna have a good game this upcoming week. We’ve been working real hard, practicing with Coach McCarthy, and we’re getting that state championship, baby,” The crowd began to cheer in agreement and, once Bellamy was satisfied by the applause, he continued, “So, please come out and support us, and go Warriors!”

 

Lincoln patted Bellamy on the back before beginning to speak, “We’ve been working real hard out there on the field, McCarthy has us pulling the hours so we can be where we are now. I wanna thank him and everyone who comes out to the games in support. Without you guys, we truly are nothing. This game is gonna end in a win and it’s gonna be for all of you. Go, Warriors!”

 

The sound of clapping emerged throughout the gymnasium, yet became prominently louder as Lexa took hold of the microphone, shining a brilliant grin, she offered her own remarks, “I’d like to thank several people for providing us, the football team, with a wondrous year. Coach McCarthy, thank you for dragging us out to the field and helping us learn more and more about the game,” 

 

Coach McCarthy, who stood a few yards away, nodded in appreciation while Lexa began pointing to the band, “Special thanks to our head drum major, Raven Reyes, for shaping up our Warrior Corps, and to all band members for playing loud and proud while we’re out on the field. Without you, the student section and all our supporters wouldn’t be as hyped up,”

 

Raven, who was donning a cheeky smile, dramatic waved her hands in expressing her gratitude, while the rest of the Warrior Corps roared loudly, “To all my fellow classmates and Washington High’s students, thanking you for spending your time at our games rather than be elsewhere. And, an even greater thanks to all the parents and family members that go all out for our sporting events,” 

 

Moving toward the cheer squad, Lexa directed her next thank you’s, “The varsity cheer squad, thank you for developing new routines for our ongoing games, and a big thank you to Clarke Griffin, head cheer captain, for your dedication”, Flashing Clarke a smirk, Lexa chuckled as a blush swept across Clarke’s features, before pointing at Emilia Woods,

 

“Mom,” Emilia, who had been crazily waving the cardboard cut out of Lexa’s face all throughout the pep rally, stood stand-still as her only child looked upon her with lightly glistening eyes and a modest smile, “Mom…there’s far too much to say, so I’ll just keep it short. I love you so much and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you’ve done and everything you will do. It’s always been for you and it’ll always be for you. Thank you,”

 

Clapping ignited across the gymnasium, as Emilia Woods wiped the few tears that had slide down her face, and became a thunderous clash of applause as Lexa made her way over to her mother, microphone in hand, and gave her a hug. Clarke watched the scene occur from afar and lightly smiled at the pure love that existed between Lexa and her mother, ( _ she’s so appreciative of her mom. So modest and grateful _ ); causing Clarke to swoon over Lexa more than she already had.

 

Wrapping her arm around Emilia’s shoulder, Lexa looked out to the crowded and ended her speech, “Thank you to everyone here. And, go Warriors!” All the boys apart of the football team began to leap out of their seat, roaring loud all across the room, as the band began to play, the cheerleaders followed into another routine. Loud cries poured from all angles of the room in celebration of next week’s game.

 

///

 

As the pep rally came to end, students began to pile out of the various double doors stationed at the front and back of the gymnasium, while several people remained inside taking pictures and receiving gifts. Clarke had signaled a goodbye to all of the cheerleading girls, ( _ except fucking Ontari _ ), and began to walk toward a waiting Jake and Abby. 

 

“Hey, you guys made it,” Exchanging hugs with each of her parents, Clarke accepted the kisses that were placed on her forehead. “I told you, baby girl, we wouldn’t miss it for the world. Right, sweetheart?” Glancing at his wife, Jake gently smiled as Abby gifted Clarke with the present they had gotten her.

 

“That’s right. We’re chancing being late to your father’s business meeting just to be here,” Lightly giving Abby a shove, Jake cleared his throat, trying not to wince at his wife’s statement.

 

“Well, it’s true! We might just be an hour late because of this pep rally. Are they normally this long, Clarke?”

 

( _ Are you fucking kidding me _ ).

 

Clarke’s face, which had previously been smiling widely at the appearance of her parents and the present she currently held, instantly dropped at Abby’s tone; quickly realizing that, if it wasn’t for her father, her mother wouldn’t have been here. “Yeah, they usually are. Is that not fitting toward your schedule-”

 

“Okay, okay. How about we take some pictures? We can finally get some with us in your cheerleading uniform, Clarke” Earnestly trying to ease the situation, Jake swiftly brought both Clarke and Abby down from the bleachers onto the gymnasium floor, and, at that very moment, Emilia Woods began walking in the same direction with a beaming Lexa.

 

“Emilia! Quite the pep rally, huh?” Emilia and Lexa each turned at the sound of Jake’s voice, causing Clarke and Abby to face the nearing quarterback and her mother. Grandly grinning, Emilia answered, “Jake! Oh, it was fantastic! Absolutely fantastic! I think Lexa’s speech was magnificent, thanking everyone and all. You are too modest, baby,” Gently grabbing onto Lexa’s cheeks, Emilia began to pinch them lightly, causing Lexa to step back in embarrassment, “Mom,” Lexa quickly began to wipe at her cheeks while shyly looking to the ground.

 

“Oh, Lexa stop. Am I embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend?”

 

“Mom! Please!”

 

Wildly cackling, Emilia moved toward an amused Clarke and extended her arm, “Hello there, darling. I’m Emilia, Lexa’s mother. It’s lovely to finally meet you,” Clarke took Emilia’s hand in her own and began to generously shake it, putting on her sweetest smile and lightly giggling, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am. Lexa has told me so much about you,”

 

“Good things I hope,” Scanning Clarke’s features, Emilia excitedly shook in her place, “Oh, Lexa she is so cute. I knew she had to be with how much you go on about-” Eyes widening, Lexa glared at her mother horrified, as if her behavior was one never witnessed before, “Mom!”, causing Clarke to release a jolt of laughter. ( _ They’re amazing, both of them are fucking amazing _ ).

 

Abby, who had been placed aside during the whole affair, made her appearance known with a clearing of her throat; causing everyone to look at her directly, “Girlfriend? Clarke, you have a girlfriend?”

 

Lexa immediately tried to interject, “Oh, no, Mrs. Griffin. We aren’t-”, yet was promptly cut off by the solid tone of a hardened Abby, “Excuse me, but I am talking to my daughter,”

 

“Mother!”

 

“Don’t mother me, Clarke. I told you that relationships are not to be permitted while you are in high school. You need to be focused on your academics! How do you expect to be accepted by Columbia if-”

 

Visibly shaking, Clarke’s brows had furrowed together and her lips had transitioned into a straight line, causing her face to appear impeccably menacing, “Are you fucking serious right now? The first pep rally you have ever been to and-”

 

“Don’t you dare use that kind of language with me, young lady”

 

Realizing that the two were entering a private ordeal, Emilia quietly excused herself and nodded in goodbye to Jake, who in turn gave her an apologetic look. Lexa, on the other hand, was torn between leaving and staying close in support of Clarke; yet, a decision was quickly made for her as Emilia lightly pulled on her football jersey, “Leave them to it, baby,”

 

Before leaving, Lexa directed Clarke with her best look of support, and followed suit with her mother in tow; causing Clarke to huff out in anger, turning to address her mother, “Look what you’ve done! Lexa wanted to meet you, the two of you, and you ruined it! How can you-”

 

“You are not getting into a relationship with that girl, Clarke,”

 

“Why not! Lexa is one of the most respectable people in this town, in this whole state! And if you would just give her a damn chance-”

 

“I’ve heard things about her, Clarke. And, you are not going to be hanging around with someone like that,”

 

Narrowing her eyes, Clarke looked closely upon Abby’s face, trying to figure her out, “Things? What things?” Hating the perceptive glare of her daughter, Abby drew her face away from Clarke’s sight, ( _ Things? She can’t mean- _ ), and that’s when it clicked. Widened eyes rapidly became filled with anger, as Clarke spitted out the following words with venom,

 

“Are you…are you talking about Lexa being intersex?”

 

“Clarke-”

 

( _ Oh my god!! _ )

 

“Oh my god, mom! What is the matter with you!” Clarke was briskly taken away by Jake, as the man told his wife to wait in the car and stating that he would “handle this”. “I don’t want it to be handled! How could she-” Viewing as her mother angrily turned on her heels and began to walk out of the gymnasium, Clarke was drawn out by her father’s voice, “Clarke, listen to me. I know your mother’s crazy-”

 

“She is crazy!”

 

“I know she is,” Sighing aloud, Jake helped move the few strands of hair that had fallen on Clarke’s face, “But she’s just being protective, which I know is over exaggerated and unfair. She’s just been detached, Clarke. With all the work she has over at the hospital and the business conventions I have going on, including you and your stinky little brother,” Clarke loudly huffed at her father’s attempts to settle her, yet quirked a smile at the mention of Aden.

 

“He is stinky,”

 

“I know he is. And, so is your mom. A stinky little butt,” Chuckling, Jake shook his thinking of his wife, “Look, I met Lexa’s mom and she seems like a wonderful person. And, from what I saw, Lexa appears to be, as well. Especially with the way you’ve talked about her,” Reaching into his back pocket, Jake pulled out his wallet and began to extract several bills,

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Giving you money and my approval,” Placing the folded bills into Clarke’s hand, Jake replaced his wallet and grabbed hold of the wrapped present, “You and Lexa can put that money to use this weekend. Just nothing crazy, alright,” Flabbergasted, Clarke stared at the set of twenties,

 

“Lexa and I?”

 

Laughing aloud, Jake sent Clarke a knowing look, as his daughter waded the money in her hand, “Your mother and I are going to be gone for the entire week, and Aden is staying with one of his friends. The house will be all yours, and I was a teenager once,” Placing a kiss to her forehead, Jake began to take steps backward in retreat, “Have fun and be safe. I know I’m getting old, but I don’t like the idea of grandchildren running around the house just yet,”

 

Gently chuckling, Clarke fiddled with the ends of her pom-poms as she viewed her father leave, “Please, it’ll be no more than one kid, right now,” Widely cackling, Jake waved in final goodbye, “Be good, baby girl. You need anything, just call,” Nodding, a gesture of her hand was provided, yet, before Jake could walk out of the gymnasium, Clarke called out, “What was in the box!”

 

“ACT books!”

 

( _ I hate my mother _ ).

 

///

 

After bidding her father a goodbye and inching out of the awkward encounter that had occurred between Lexa and Clarke’s mother, Abigail, the two girls were scurrying out of the main gymnasium and toward the student parking lot; speedily pacing through the sea of swarming high schoolers, joyous parents, and aggravated faculty members in order to get to Lexa’s car.

 

The pep rally had been long, ( _ too long _ ), at least for Clarke’s taste; and, had caused her to undergo an over transitional, mixed state of emotions, which had alternated from cheerful contentment to fuming jealousy, fuming jealousy to thankful reassurance, thankful reassurance to evident embarrassment, and evident embarrassment to purposeful defiance. ( _ And purposeful defiance might have lead to unexpected, sexual activity due to the fact that I was still horny from earlier on in the day _ ).

 

Dodging the engulfed body of people leaving the pep rally had been tremendously difficult, especially considering how Bellamy was being adamant on Lexa hanging out with the guys over the weekend, ( _ fucking Bellamy Blake _ ); yet, to Clarke’s satisfaction, Lexa promptly dismissed the older Blake’s propositions and continued to flee toward her vehicle with Clarke in tow.

 

Clarke couldn’t help but send Bellamy a pointed look as Lexa briskly accompanied her through the crowd, noticing the blatant disdain generating upon his face; however, she caught both Lincoln and Anya knowingly smirking as their eyes followed Lexa’s movements. ( _ Looks like Bellamy’s not too happy about us being together, I’ll ask Lexa later _ ).

 

Placing each of their bags into the back seat, the two quickly filled into the vehicle as Lexa made way out of the overcrowded campus and toward Clarke’s house on the other side of town. Clarke released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, huffing aloud within the automotive space and silently enjoying the sensation of the warm air that was releasing from the vents; as, the chilling outside breezes became instigated with fragments of snow.

 

Momentarily scanning Clarke’s face, Lexa proceeded with the same action, sighing as her eyes directed back toward the street, “That was quite the pep rally, huh?” Light laughter filled the air, trying to normalize the entirety of what they had just left.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

“Don’t be,” As the car halted affront a stoplight, Lexa’s view again moved to Clarke’s face, taking in the minuscule details of knitted eyebrows and steadied eyes; eyes that signified that Clarke was in deep thought. “Your mother is just being protective. It’s natural for her to question my intentions, she’s just acting the way every mom acts,”

 

Green lights shined brightly ahead, causing Lexa to steadily press on the gas and persist in route, as Clarke continued thinking of her mother’s actions, “Natural for her to question every damn thing? About you? About me? About us? I’m so fucking tired of it, Lexa. Every single thing I do is questioned! And, you’d think that she’d be happy with everything I have going on right now, everything that’s still to come, yet there she is! Fucking telling me to act like an adult! God, can you believe that?”

 

Clarke’s voice prominently rose, anger coursing throughout her body as she re envisioned the conversation that took place in the gymnasium; only building up as she remembered the actions of a certain co-cheerleading captain, “And, Ontari! That fucking bitch, I swear! She never relents in getting under my skin, pulling an act like that! Class act, that’s what it was, a fucking class act- Why the fuck are you laughing?”

 

Lexa, who had quietly adjusted to Clarke’s roaring rage, cracked into a small fit of laughter at the mention of Ontari Trudeau, “You’re right, she is a fucking bitch,”

 

Spluttered laughter ignited by both parties after an instant of silence, entering into a mode of infectious cackling and a few monumental snorts, ( _ she’s cute when she snorts, I’ll give her that _ ), as Clarke placed each of her hands upon her chest; desperately trying to gain breath, while Lexa held one hand to her ribs and the other on the wheel, “Oh, we are just a mess, you and I. Just one big fucking mess,”

 

Smiling widely, Clarke’s grin surprisingly became even bigger at Lexa’s lowered restatement of her words, “One big fucking mess, you and I: a mess,” Wiping tears away from the corners of her eyes, Clarke focused upon the array of trees swaying gently in the wind; the snow drizzled downward elegantly amid the bustling junction of wheezing, gas-guzzling vehicles.

 

“Thank you,”

 

Taken aback, Lexa glanced at Clarke’s face, spotting a sincerity that she had rarely seen in the entirety of her life, “What for?”

 

“For listening, no one really does. My father does, but that’s about it. I don’t need a whole talk, I just need someone to listen. And, you did that. So, thank you,”

 

“I’ll always be here for you,”

 

Arriving at another stoplight, the two took a moment to face each other directly, viewing deep within radiating eyes; eyes that gave away the pure emotion contained by the pair, eyes that swelled with truthful compassion and moving sincerity, eyes that threatened to give away too much, eyes that said far too much of their current position. 

 

Emotions weren’t their strong suit, this Clarke knew; emotions were an outlet to reality, a world that couldn’t be fabricated, evaded, or dismissed. And, all the emotions that had been silently building throughout the past few years, all the emotions that had collected since the beginning of the school year, all the emotions that had surfaced on this very day were threatening to be brought up to the surface. ( _ And, that just can’t happen. Not, yet. Not, so quickly, right? _ )

 

She was desperate. She had been desperate since the win that had soared the Washington Warriors into the state playoffs, and she had been desperate since the previous week, where a simple car ride had resulted in Clarke acting like a sultry temptress; and, now she was more desperate than ever. Desperate to get her fingertips on the fine sensation of Lexa’s skin, to hear soft groans leave Lexa’s plump lips, to feel the clenching of Lexa’s ass as her hips jutted back and forth, to wrap her mouth upon the hot heat of Lexa’s cock; because, that was the only way to drown out the emotions, ( _ for now, at least. It’s the only way _ ).

 

That last thought had Clarke’s mind reeling with abrupt decision, causing words to shoot out of her mouth without any further consideration, “Can I suck you off?”

 

Lexa’s eyes grew wide in an instant and Clarke could’ve sworn that the pupils within gradients of sea green had dilated just as the lights transitioned from indicating stop to go.

 

///

 

It had started off modestly. Once entering into the Griffin household, Clarke tried her best to ease the situation into place by inviting Lexa up to her bedroom, which was briskly taken by the lightly flushed and greatly invigorated brunette. ( _ More like stimulated brunette _ ).

 

By the time Clarke and Lexa had gotten to the top of the stairs, it was evident that there was no way possible the situation could be eased, ( _ considering she keeps pressing her boner into my ass _ ); for, they had been a mess of clawing hands and ravaged lips, tongues hungrily researching for each other as opened kissed were continuously shared at every wall they bumped into.

 

And, they had bumped into the walls many times, as Lexa desperately tried to gain pleasure through the jutting of her hips against Clarke’s rear; and, Clarke was loving every moment of Lexa’s unexpected control, releasing moaned sighs as Lexa began to alternate between long swipes of her tongue and wet, peppered kisses along the column of Clarke’s neck. 

 

“You drive me crazy, so fucking crazy” Grabbing hold of Clarke’s thighs, Lexa hoisted her into the air, causing Clarke to instantly wrap her legs around the brunette's stealth frame, before being slammed into a wall; running her fingers through the tresses of waved hair, Clarke closed her eyes, enjoying the teasing sensation of Lexa’s clothed crotch against her center. Clarke’s cheer uniform had been hiked up to her midsection, allowing the denim of Lexa’s pants to rub roughly on the front of her underwear, ( _ and it is driving me insane _ ).

 

Releasing Lexa’s hair, Clarke’s hands began to mercilessly scratch a toned back, feeling the material of Lexa’s football jersey through every rake of her fingertips; yet, her nails quickly began to claw their way into shoulder blades, as Lexa snaked her hand down toward her soaked lingerie. As Lexa’s fingers came in touch with the piece of clothing, her movements came to a sudden stop, causing Clarke to whine, ( _ I can’t believe I just fucking did that _ ), and open her eyes in questioning.

 

“Is everything okay, baby?”

 

As Lexa steadily lifted her head away from Clarke’s neck, her eyes began to view deep into Clarke’s own, catching the head cheerleader by surprise as sea green had transitioned into blown out, darkened pupils; calmly bringing her hands up toward Lexa’s face, Clarke gently moved away the frazzled pieces of messy hair, while maintaining eye contact with a heavily breathing Lexa.

 

“Yeah, of course. I just…did you wear that for me?” Clarke instantly felt her face become hot, as her cheeks reddened she heard a shaky breath release from Lexa, who was now staring at her in a way she had never been looked at before, ( _ oh, fuck _ ).

 

“I kind of thought…maybe this would happen. I thought-”

 

“You called me baby,”

 

Dumbly shaking her head in agreement, Clarke noticed a slight tremble in Lexa’s lip, “Yeah, I did-”

 

“You sucked me off, too,”

 

“Yeah,”

 

Lexa’s statements were being said aloud for her own conscious understanding, and it had Clarke soaring in a flood of sudden emotions, sudden realization. ( _ Everything we’ve done-it’s personal. It’s all so personal. Too fucking personal _ ). And, Lexa, who had been caught up in her own sexual stupor, had recognized that as soon as her fingertips met the soft material- as soon as Clarke had called her baby. Baby. That wasn’t something to be taken lightly, yet, only the previous week she had called Clarke her girl; and, that wasn’t to be taken lightly either, at least, it shouldn’t be?

 

Everything had happened so fast, ever since last week’s car ride, the two girls had been skyrocketing at full speed; unaware of all the sudden actions, every single minuscule movement. Because, in that moment, all they were was minuscule movements, ( _ but that’s the thing, isn’t it. When you’re caught up, it’s all light free. You just need one movement to realize all the others. Then, they’ll come crashing down on you. And, what is that? Is that good or bad? _ )

 

Over the past few years, Clarke had always believed that it could be nothing but good, yet now, finally being with Lexa, had her slightly confused; as, she had never truly considered that, perhaps, it would be a reality. Being with Lexa, that had always been the dream; presently, it had become more real than ever. Bringing her fingertips over to cup Lexa’s face, Clarke lightly ghosted over the tangible features of head and heart; because, they had always been expressed through the details of Lexa’s face, that’s how Clarke knew where the quarterback stood.

 

Remembering the significance of the words her father had provided after the pep rally, Clarke drew out a breath, deciding that she would pursue what she wanted, and sweetly whispered an analogy that instantly comforted Lexa, “You know, when I was younger, my father and I would always listen to his favorite records. He was a 60’s fanatic, a sprinkling of the 50’s and 70’s here and there, but he much preferred the swinging decade,”

 

Releasing a light laugh, Lexa’s eyes dazzled at Clarke’s word choice, and the blonde caught how the tremble of Lexa’s lip had stopped, “I can’t tell you how cultured I am on 60’s music. The man wouldn’t stop!”, widely grinning, Clarke continued on, “But, I loved it. I loved every aspect of it, all the music, all the rock stars. It was the era, and I know, how can I feel connected to a time that was forty years before me? I don’t really know, to tell you the truth,”

 

Clarke’s gaze momentarily drifted toward the giant framed image of a scruffy bearded Jim Morrison, one of her favorite pictures of the singer, who wore a halo of leafy greens and flowers on his head; both Clarke and Jake had insisted that, at least, one picture of Morrison had to be hung in the house, and, to Abby’s distaste, the grandly iconic photograph had been set on the wall that stood next to Clarke’s bedroom door. ( _ Although, he probably would’ve wanted darts in his picture, I bet Jim’s flattered by the honoring _ ).

 

Collecting her thoughts, cerulean eyes casted away from the image, back to the waiting pool of sea green, which had returned to their natural state during the intimate moment, “I think I’m in love with the philosophy: free love. Not entirely with the way many people executed it, cause I’m not interested in going around with lots people at one time, or anything,”

 

Lexa received each of Clarke’s words, patiently waiting for the blonde to continue, “But, I believe that love should be openly expressed. I think the peace movement was interesting, because Americans thought it was filled with silly demonstrations and nonsense hippies, but it was optimistic. I think we need optimism more than pessimism. We just have to love, you know. Why cry when you can fly?”

 

Slightly scrunching her nose, Clarke abashedly smiled at her openness, “Sorry, I got a little caught up. Also, for the last part. It’s from a Doors song and-”

 

“No, no. I love that. I love everything you said. I just…I needed a second. It was happening so fast, I didn’t even realize it,” Sheepishly shaking her head, Lexa proceeded, “I got so caught up in what was going on, how good it felt, I…didn’t think about it. I didn’t know, and you called me baby and the lingerie-” Briefly closing her eyes, Lexa took a moment before she pressed onward, “I really, really like you, Clarke. And, I’ve never felt that way before,”

 

Eyes widening, Clarke was caught by Lexa’s directive sincerity, understanding the importance of this moment, “Lex-”

 

“I was so happy about this school year, about how close we’ve gotten. I thought it was progress, the way we casually began talking at school. And, then last week happened and I was out of my mind. I was so happy, I couldn’t believe it,”

 

A grin began to adorn Lexa’s face as she gently unwrapped Clarke’s legs from her waist and set her to the ground. Once standing, Clarke moved away the strands of wavy hair that had gotten in front of Lexa’s face, viewing the slight furrow that had formed between her brows as Lexa remained in thought,

 

“Free love. I like that concept. Free love. And, peace right?”

 

Giggling volumized their shared space, as Clarke scrunched her eyes together while tipping her head back, Lexa’s hands found purchase along the curves of her waist, pulling Clarke flush against her body; as, the two wrapped their arms around one another, Clarke laid her head down on the strong build of Lexa’s shoulders, “Yeah, free love and peace”.

 

Placing a soft kiss to Clarke’s head, Lexa whispered into the wisps of blonde hair, “I think I want that…I want that for us,” Bringing her fingertips through brown locks, Clarke lightly began to scratch Lexa’s scalp, causing the quarterback to lowly purr, “I think I want that too, Lex. I want you,”

 

“I want you, Clarke Griffin,”

 

( _ Alright, so maybe it can be eased into _ ).

 

///

 

2:48, 2:49, 2:50…

 

Stationed in front of a chrome splattered wall -the only one to not be covered by an array of photo clippings, aged posters, and blotched paintings- was a 16mm Bolex camera, which had been placed on silent, and was shooting in black and white on 100-foot rolls of film at 24 frames per second. ( _ Similarly paralleling Warhol’s take on screen tests _ ).

 

Screen tests: silent film portraits that collectively focused on the minuscule details of individuals who had been deemed of having “star potential”, in Warhol’s mind. Yet, the idea was brilliant and truly a pioneer in film making.

 

It had all begun with advertising: Campbell's Soup Cans, Brillo Boxes, Coke Bottles, Dollar Bills. America. It was all about America and how each item, products found in local shopping markets, represented the country; represented the citizens that dwelled within the powering nation. The people.

 

And, once the work had focused upon the people, it was time to manipulate preserved images of the modern class; as, images showcased the indescribable intricacies of human expression: photography. But, that wasn’t good enough. ( _ Not for Warhol, at least _ ). No, photography had been altered by silk screening, so that each of those images could be blown up and over exaggerated for the public eye.

 

( _ In your face, they all had to be in your face so that you could really look at them and consider all the people. All the expression _ ).

 

Regular people, average joes, were now looked at and examined, causing the public to quickly tire at looking upon their own reflections. ( _ They didn’t want normal people like themselves, they didn’t want to have to see their own naturality, desolation, and equivalence. They wanted the gods: those eccentric fools with wilding spirits and cackling thoughts, those daring jesters who had the knowledge of the world and the desire for unknowns, those Delphian oracles looking past the situations of present day and searching for future time, those Holy Roman empresses whose leadership functioned off of intellectual improvisations and physical skillfulness _ ).

 

Thus, masses of people from all across the world had, one way or another, found themselves within the enlarged, studio apartment of Andy Warhol; and, to the artist’s pleasure, apart of the filming sequences that tied together Warhol’s screen tests.

 

Pop Art displayed prominent features that, once interweaved together, created the internal and external components of powerful superbeings; Warhol had developed a title for the few individuals that once stood in front of his 16mm Bolex camera: “superstars”. So, it made sense that Lexa was the first person to be filmed by Clarke for her art project, ( _ because she truly is a form of art _ ).

 

That last statement was rightfully proved as, on the very second that marked three whole minutes of tape, the passive faced brunette quirked a brilliant smirk. ( _ Oh? _ ) And, it was truly a defining moment, one that Lexa was entirely conscious of. Clarke had connected her modernized Bolex camera to her MacBook, allowing her to see the shot footage as it was being filmed, rather than waiting to have the video processed.

 

Turning the camera off, Clarke quickly saved the video session and began to move her docked tripod, as Lexa shot to her feet and glanced at the computer monitor, “Was that good?” On the far end of the room, crouched into an enlarged, opened cabinet, Clarke was carefully placing each of the items in their respective places; emerging at the sound of Lexa’s voice, Clarke pointed at the computer while closing the door, “Go ahead and see for yourself. I think it came out beautifully, but everyone's a critic,”

 

Gently chuckling, Lexa stared back at herself as the video began to silently play, watching the expressionless features that she had displayed, along with no account of movement, “I had read about Warhol once, while invested in a written art critique focusing on Robert Mapplethorpe’s photography,”

 

Genuinely surprised, and mildly shocked at Lexa’s choice of literature, Clarke entered her walk-in closet, beginning to take off her cheerleading outfit, while loudly questioning, “You know who Robert Mapplethorpe is?” Sliding out of her nearly skin tight uniform, Clarke began to neatly fold the piece of clothing and set it down upon the marble surface of her bathroom counter.

 

Lexa, who had stayed entranced by her own image, distractingly called back, “Of course. I find his images focusing on homoerotisism to be interesting,” ( _ She finds homoerotisism to be intereting? Oh fuck…does she like bondage play _ ). Turning off the lights to both her walk-in closet and bathroom, Clarke gently shut the door and began walking toward the bed.

 

“Are you trying to tell me you like BDSM?”

 

“I don’t like BDSM, I just-” Before she could finish her response, Lexa’s voice caught in her throat at the sight that laid in front of her: Clarke, laying on her side upon blue satin sheets, in only a matching pair of black lingerie. ( _ Well, that got her attention _ ). Lexa looked like a fish out of water, and Clarke would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so turned on, “Can you shut that off for me?” Pointing at the MacBook, Lexa quickly nodded and began to hit various keys in attempt to turn off the piece of technology as fast as possible.

 

Once the computer had been turned off, Lexa began to inch toward the bed, feeling her cock begin to pulse inside the tight confines of her blue jean pants; however, Clarke stuck her toes to her chest, lightly pushing her away, “If you don’t like BDSM, what do you like?”

 

Lexa felt her cock twitch at the questioning of her kinks, her bedroom fantasies, causing her to silently curse the material that was keeping her compact and aching. Instead of answering, Lexa grabbed onto the bottom seams of her football jersey and swiftly brought it over her head, showing off her sports bra and defined abs. ( _ What… _ )

 

A signature smirk formed Lexa’s face, as the jersey was thrown haphazardly to the other side of the room, and Clarke watched, breath hitching, as long fingers began to lower toward the button that promptly secured blue jean pants. As the button was popped open, Clarke released an embarrassing whine while watching Lexa reach into her boxer briefs, “You wanna know what I like in bed,” It was more of a statement than anything, and it had Clarke reeling in anticipation,

 

“You wanna know what I like for my girl to do,”

 

( _ Oh shit, oh fuck _ ).

 

Nails began to claw into the soft, satin sheets, as cerulean eyes were glued to the sight of a gentle hand squeezing while inside unzipped pants, “I like when my girl is on her back, head on the edge of the bed, while I ram my cock inside her mouth,” Without a doubt, Clarke knew that her underwear was soaked, as she felt a pool of wetness as Lexa continued,

 

“So, are you my girl, Clarke?”

 

Clarke felt her fingers begin to visibly shake while holding onto the bed sheets, she was so turned on as she viewed Lexa stroking herself, still confined; Clarke gently bit the inside of her lip, breathily answering, “Yeah, Lex. I’m your girl,”

 

“Be good to me, baby. Be my good girl,”

 

And, that was all Clarke needed to hear, as she rushed over to the edge of the bed and laid down; while Lexa followed suit, dropping both her pants and boxer briefs until they hit the ground, causing her cock to bounce up and slightly slap against her abs. 

 

Clarke viewed as Lexa sighed heavenly, the tip of her member had begun to leak trace amounts of precum, causing Lexa’s cock to faintly twitch. Although it was her second time seeing Lexa’s crotch, Clarke couldn’t help but whimper as slim fingers grasped onto the thick shaft and steadily began to pump. 

 

Growing impatient, Clarke eased the tips of her fingers toward Lexa’s balls and slowly rubbed the raw skin; softly grunting, Lexa brought her limp hand over Clarke’s shaded cheek, indicating for the blonde to take the head inside her mouth. Clarke withdrew her tongue and gently began to swipe across the slit of Lexa’s tip, causing the brunette to involuntarily thrust her way into Clarke’s waiting mouth. ( _ Fuck me _ ).

 

Initially surprised, Clarke quickly adjusted her throat to the size of Lexa’s girth, slowly relaxing as Lexa began to drive into her mouth; moaning lowly, both of Lexa’s hand gained purchase on the sides of Clarke’s face, holding tightly as she selfishly took advantage of Clarke’s mouth to pleasure herself.

 

“Fuck, Clarke. Shit, that feels so fucking good,” Gazing downward, sea green eyes practically rolled to the back of Lexa’s head, as she watched in complete admiration at the way Clarke’s lips continued to slide around her cock. Breathing through her nose, Clarke peered up at Lexa’s face and inwardly praised herself at being the source of Lexa’s enjoyment; for, the quarterback had tightly closed her eyes, with her head thrown back, as she continuously rutted into Clarke’s face.

 

Feeling the tell-tale signs of an impending orgasm, as her balls began to tighten, Lexa immediately forced her cock out of Clarke’s mouth, causing the blonde to sigh in disapproval, “Lay over in the middle,” Wordlessly nodding, Clarke moved to lay down on the pillows, grabbing hold of the back of Lexa’s neck as soon as she was in range, 

 

“Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so long. I’ve wanted you like this for so fucking long,” Clarke urgently began to ravage Lexa’s lips, the two becoming a fit of crazed hunger: Clarke’s hand scraping through wavy hair, and Lexa moving her mouth away from Clarke’s to give rough love bites on the column of her neck.

 

As Lexa’s cock rubbed against the front of black lingerie, Clarke instantly realized that there was too much covered skin, ( _ way too much covered skin _ ), “Lex, baby, these clothes aren’t doing it for me,”

 

Lightly chuckling, Lexa gave the two of them room to take off their bras, stopping midway as Clarke’s voluptuous breasts came into sight; causing her shaft to slightly twitch and more precum to ooze out of the tip, “Fuck,”

 

After the two sets of bras were discarded, smiling bashfully, Clarke peered into those sea green eyes she loved so much, quickly losing her shy persona and providing an arched brow with a quirk of her lips, “See anything you like, Commander?” ( _ I’ve got her now _ ).

 

Growling aloud, Lexa abruptly placed her lips around a perked nipple and began to lightly suck on Clarke’s mounds, “Fuck, Lex!” ( _ I’m gonna fucking pass out before we do anything _ ). With her face planted between Clarke’s breasts, Lexa started to thrust her hips against the blonde’s, enjoying the sensation of her freed cock hitting the wet spot that had formed on Clarke’s lingerie.

 

Smiling in pure ecstasy, Clarke released a playful laugh at Lexa’s motions, as her hips moved to meet the powerful sways being rocked into her core, “You’re crazy, so fucking crazy. Yes, do that again,”

 

Gently releasing Clarke’s nipple, Lexa shifted till she was on her knees and placed her fingers over the lace of Clarke’s bottoms, causing the blonde to lift her ass off of satin sheets; helping Lexa, as deft hands began to remove the tainted material at a steady pace, causing Clarke to softly slap chiseled arms, “Lexa-”

 

“Shh,” All Clarke could do was smile, as Lexa’s smirked expression suddenly transitioned to one of stilled amazement, for, once the black lingerie had been abandoned, the varied intricacies of Clarke’s most sacred area came into view; causing Lexa’s breathing to visibly hitch, unintentionally prompting smooth hands to grip onto her slick shaft, giving a few pumps at the sight of a swollen clit.

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,”

 

“Me, or my pussy,”

 

“Both…shit, Clarke,” Continuing to rub her cock, the hand that had busied itself with drawing circles on Clarke’s thigh began to mount to the apex of blonde curls; bringing the pad of her thumb to Clarke’s clit, Lexa gently swiped against the sensitive bud, causing a laid back to arch up and fingernails to dig into the fabric of glossy silk, ( _ oh, oh _ ).

 

“Fuck. Oh, fuck, baby. Oh”

 

Picking up speed, Lexa watched in fascination as the soft bundle of nerves faintly pulsed against her thumb, getting caught in the difficult task of choosing whether to continue viewing the beautiful sight of Clarke’s pussy, or relinquish to the stunning appearance of the blonde’s face; momentarily, Lexa edged closer to the bed, releasing her member to lean over the gasping figure below her.

 

Plump lips ghosted over an opened, moaning mouth, teasingly allowing for a fleshed tongue to near close to the corners of Clarke’s mouth; until, the cheerleader’s own tongue began to slowly lick the taunting organ. Tight circles continued revolving upon an aching clit, causing Clarke to feel a gentle shake at the tips of her toes and along slightly glistening thighs.

 

All the while, mixed tongues playfully danced across one another, spurring moans from the couple, as Clarke’s hands made way to the back of Lexa’s hair; thus, nails lovingly raked into Lexa’s scalp and, with the push of her hand, lips once again made contact in a heat of sloppy kisses.

 

“I want to fuck you. Do you want me to fuck you?” Releasing Clarke’s lips, Lexa peered deep into cerulean eyes in attempt to decipher any sort of unwarrant or hesitation, yet all Clarke provided her was a widening smile and a low chuckle. Bringing her fingers to tuck away loose strands of brown hair, Clarke gently cupped Lexa’s face and brought plump lips to her own in a sincere kiss.

 

Keeping her lips lightly pressed against Lexa’s, Clarke husked out a whisper filled with lustful desire and personal affection, “Please, be wild for me,”

 

Sea green eyes broadened at the response, however, Lexa quickly gained her composure as Clarke sweetly nodded at her, causing a signature smirk to adorn Lexa’s features, ( _ I love that smirk far too much _ ). Chuckling once more, Clarke fixed Lexa with an arched eyebrow and a quirked smile, “There’s my baby. Now, c’mon and use me,”

 

Pressing one last kiss to Clarke’s lips, Lexa proceeded to kneel in front of the blonde’s center, “Yes, dear,” before grabbing hold of her shaft, pumping a few times, and beginning to position herself with Clarke’s opening; yet, before she could continue onward, a sudden realization hit her. Clarke viewed as Lexa’s facial expressions momentarily appeared in a state of shock, however, they immediately changed as a slight furrow developed between the brunette's brows; as, Lexa began to look all across Clarke’s room, apparently searching for something.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t bring any condoms, do you have any?”

 

Quickly shaking her head, Clarke released a light breath and soothingly rubbed her hands on Lexa’s arms, “Oh, no baby, we don’t need them,” Instantly turning to look directly at Clarke, Lexa’s eyes remained wide as she fastly rebutted, “Clarke, as much as I would love too, we can’t just-”

 

Continuing to shake her head, Clarke laughed aloud as Lexa viewed her incredulously, “No, Lex. It’s alright. I’m taking birth control pills,” Swiftly shutting her mouth, Lexa’s eyes became surprisingly wider, as she struggled with the right words, the brunette eventually gave up and offered a lame, “Oh,”.

 

“We can wait if you’re not-”

 

“No! No!” Clearing her throat, Lexa collected herself as Clarke looked upon her, clearly amused by Lexa’s actions, “I want you. I want you raw,” ( _ oh, fuck _ ).

 

Without another word, Lexa re positioned herself in front of Clarke’s opening and began to slightly push inside, causing the two to moan aloud at the feeling of being together. ( _ Oh, shit. Oh, fuck this is really happening _ ). Lexa slowly continued entering Clarke, grunting as the head of her cock filled into Clarke’s clenching pussy; desperately trying not to ram the remainder of her shaft into soft, velvety walls.

 

Clarke bit her lip at the sight of Lexa’s member briskly sinking inside of her, letting out a mewled cry as more and more of Lexa’s nature filled her aching core; bringing her hand to cover her mouth, as the bud of Clarke’s clit began to pulse as the blonde’s ears were met by wet, obscene sounds: the slickness of Clarke’s matter coming in contact with Lexa’s thick, hardened cock. Causing the two to loudly sigh together,

 

“Oh, fuck me,”

 

“Shit, Clarke,”

 

Once fully seethed, Lexa instantly placed her hands on Clarke’s knees, spreading the cheerleader’s legs as much as possible, as she began to wildly rut inside Clarke’s fluttering heat. Looking down at their joined togetherness, Lexa loudly growled and started to quicken her pace without restraint, “Yeah, oh fuck yeah. You see that? You see that shit? Fucking watch me fuck you,”

 

( _ Fuck _ ).

 

Crying out, Clarke support herself on her elbows, as she glanced downward and watched Lexa crazily thrust her cock inside her tightened opening; furiously whimpering at the volumized sound of Lexa’s balls constantly hitting the curves of her ass, causing Clarke to bring the tips of her fingers upon her swollen clit and rub roughly on the throbbing bud.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah. Touch yourself, baby. You feel so fucking good. So good…my girl, my good girl. Be good to me,”

 

Clarke’s thighs visibly shaked, as sweat began to form on the back of her legs, the bed post violently clashed against covered walls; as, Lexa’s rutting persisted at a constant rate, causing toned abs to tighten at every given thrust. “Fuck me, baby! Don’t stop fucking me! Yes, yes, yes!” Lexa’s vigor only became stronger at Clarke’s cries, sea green eyes landed on the swinging motion of glistening breasts, causing Lexa to grunt out, “Play with your nipples for me,”

 

No thought was given before Clarke instantly followed Lexa’s command, bringing her loose hand to her right breast and pinching her nipples, smiling as Lexa released a “fuck yeah” and proceeded to greedily use Clarke’s pussy. As Lexa released Clarke’s legs and placed each of her palms down against the blonde’s sides, Clarke emitted an embarrassing sob as Lexa’s cock perfectly hit a spot that had her reeling.

 

Lexa had felt the spongy area as soon as Clarke wailed loudly, prompting the brunette to continuously aim in hitting the exact spot again and again; for, it had caused Clarke to clench out of control around Lexa’s shaft, ( _ I can’t stop fucking clenching, oh fuck _ ), resulting in the quarterback feeling the tightening of her balls,

 

“Fuck, baby, I’m so fucking close! Don’t stop, Lex,”

 

“Me too, Clarke. Shit…Clarke,”

 

“Fuck, Lexa!” And, with one final thrust of her hips, Lexa hit that one spot that had Clarke wildly clenching around her cock; causing Lexa to shoot her load straight into Clarke’s velvet walls, pouring spurt after spurt of cum inside. Feeling Lexa’s cock milk itself within her, Clarke visibly shook as her orgasm sent her crashing into a fit of lustful moans, and wrapped her legs tightly around Lexa’s stealth frame; trying to bring the brunette flush against her sweat covered skin.

 

Lexa’s ruts transitioned into small thrusts of the hips until the pair each came down from their high’s, resulting in Lexa tiredly placing her face into the crook of Clarke’s neck; while, fingernails began to roughly rake against the tightened muscles of soft skin.

 

“I like free love,”

 

Laughing aloud, Clarke brought the palm of her hand toward the back of frizzled locks, gently undoing the few tangles that had formed during their ravenous activities, ( _ more like wild ass fucking. Shit, that was so good _ ). Gently placing a kiss atop Lexa’s hair, Clarke sweetly stated, “I like free love, too,”

 

A low hum was given by Lexa, who placed a wet kiss against the column of Clarke’s neck, causing a loving sigh to be released by quirked lips, “Just out of curiosity, when did you get those birth control pills?”

 

Clarke grinned at Lexa’s sly questioning, before giving the brunette a truthful answer, “I got them a couple weeks ago. I wanted this to happen,” A light laugh vibrated throughout the bedroom, as Clarke felt Lexa’s cock slightly twitch, still seethed inside her.

 

“You’ve thought about this? Me fucking you…raw?” By this time, Lexa had removed herself from Clarke’s shoulder and was looking at the blonde in pure astonishment. Rolling her eyes, Clarke pressed a quick kiss to Lexa’s nose, “Yes, I’ve thought about you fucking me, okay?”

 

A smirk formed across plump lips and Clarke saw a look of hunger plaster across Lexa’s features, causing Clarke to gently push against a firm shoulder, bringing Lexa’s form down upon satin sheets, and resulting in a faintly shuddering cock to pull out of her entrance, “Oh, no you don’t. I loved what we did -it was fucking amazing- but you’ve tired me out. And, there’s no doubt I’m going to be sore tomorrow. So, right now we sleep,”

 

Lightly chuckling, Lexa nodded her head in understanding and delved within the soft material of Clarke’s sheets, grabbing hold of a curved hip and bringing her front flush against Clarke’s ass, “Okay, darling,” 

 

“Wait, give me a kiss first,”

 

Leaning slightly over Clarke’s shoulder, a chaste kiss was given to perked lips and the blonde turned to lay on her side, loving the feeling of Lexa’s strong arms wrapping around her waist, “Goodnight, Lexa,”

 

“Goodnight, Clarke,”

  
It had started off modestly. Now, it was anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote smut for the first time, it turned out alright? Sure, why not. And, encase anyone is wondering, I picture Emilia Clarke as Lexa's mom.  
> I would like to point out that The Doors are the greatest band of all time, and jim jam is one of my biggest loves. If you haven't seen the picture of Jim Morrison wearing a flower crown, I highly recommend you look it up. Quality content, there. "The Crystal Ship" is one of my favorite songs by The Doors, go give it a listen. Actually, go give their entire discography a listen.  
> A friendly reminder that comments and opinions are gladly welcome! Feel free to yell at me on tumblr: http://anguisbasileus.tumblr.com/
> 
> Till next time, Anguis Basileus.

**Author's Note:**

> Not so bad, huh? Hopefully y'all enjoyed what I've written so far and, just a reminder, don't be afraid to comment your opinions. Just an addition, I'm planning on naming every chapter after a song from the 60's so, if anyone is curious, "You Really Got Me" is a classic from The Kinks. 
> 
> Till next time, Anguis Basileus.


End file.
